


Branded (ENG)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (ENG) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mention of Past Violence, Scars, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Dean stretched out languorously among the clean blankets, his cheek rubbing against the fabric as he felt fingers running over his naked body. His smile widened discreetly as a curious forefinger went down into the curve of his back. With his eyes closed, he let out a second sigh of satisfaction and leaned a bit deeper into the mattress.[Suptober, day 4]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 (ENG) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Suptober 2020 (ENG)





	Branded (ENG)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 and finally a bit of tenderness and Destiel :). The next days should be lighter than before. Thanks to Amber for her sharp eyes ;)  
> Enjoy!

A caress. A sigh. A smile against the sheets.

Dean stretched out languorously among the clean blankets, his cheek rubbing against the fabric as he felt fingers running over his naked body. His smile widened discreetly as a curious forefinger went down into the curve of his back. With his eyes closed, he let out a second sigh of satisfaction and leaned a bit deeper into the mattress.

Finally, the hand pushed back some of the blankets on the back of his thighs and stopped in the hollow of his lower back, revealing the lower part of his bare body. The fingers redrew a thin white scar, at least three centimeters.

"This one?"

Dean hummed joyfully to the deep sound of Castiel’s voice, the syllables rolling down his throat to slide over his tongue. Dean materialized the mark of his skin in his mind.

"Shapeshifter. He threw me through a window. Four stitches." He replied softly.

And so the fingers resumed their exploration, their soft and volatile contact on his hips leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Dean was almost unable to move as he was relaxed, strokes more effective than any massage. No matter how much he had tasted human flesh against his body before, nothing was more fulfilling than a pure dose of intravenous love like the one he was high on right now. Dean let out a sound of contentment.

This hand — damn, delicious hand — as impertinent as ever, continued their path even lower. Dean felt Castiel straighten up slightly next to him to access his left calf. There, the fingers came to explore the strange hollow that was there, playing with the smooth and still reddish skin despite years of healing. Dean wasn’t used to people teasing that part of his body, the nerves sensitive under the skin.

"This one." And it was no longer a question, merely a thirst for curiosity that needed only to be quenched.

"Vampire." Dean whispered. He licked his lips nervously in memory of this fight. "He didn’t let go until I took his head off… I left a piece in it.”

Castiel let out a small " _mmh_ " and Dean easily imagined his eyebrows knitting together imperceptibly, as he did when an insect flying around him began to irritate him, but he dared not chase him away.

After long minutes of silence and caresses, Castiel pressed the palm of his hand a little harder against Dean’s pelvis and he understood that he had to turn around. Slowly, his muscles awoke to allow him to rotate on his back, completely exposing his bare front. Without further preambles, the touching resumed, but this time Dean kept his eyes open and fixed on the angel’s profile. Everything was so quiet, out of time while Castiel recreated the world on his anatomy.

He came to cup his belly in the palm of his hand, following the trail of a wide gash. Dean saw Castiel pouting again.

"Tell me…" His lover asked, his voice a bit hoarse.

Dean took a breath, calm. Although he hated the reasons why these scars had ended up on his body in the first place, he had made peace with most of them. To say that he was totally comfortable with his body would nevertheless be a lie and admitting his modesty often triggered laughter. His previous conquests usually let out a sarcastic mockery if they noticed his shyness at the idea of making love all lights on, so Dean kept pretending.

Castiel, however, had _never_ mocked. Quite the opposite, he had kissed and drawn each of his scars for hours until Dean was able to lie down as he was now, naked, exposed, and his heartbeats appeased in his chest.

"Angel…" Dean finally replied. He saw the dull anger in Castiel’s eyes again, like a mute storm, while the rest of his face remained as neutral. "I crossed paths with him when I was…" He licked his lips again." When the Mark had turned me into a demon? I won the fight…"

Both of them knew what these last words implied and Dean could not prevent a spike of anxiety from forming in his chest. He killed one of the angel’s brothers. However, Castiel nodded after a moment and leaned gently forward to trap the marked skin of his lips. Dean sighed and the caresses resumed.

The fingers stopped again on an irregularity, encircling his left pectoral, near his heart. Castiel frowned at the sight of the funny scar and Dean replied before he could ask the famous question, a laugh in the voice.

"Bike accident, I must have been 11 years old. I landed in a tree jumping off the motel roof." Castiel arched an eyebrow, halfway between admiration and disbelief, and Dean let out a laugh. "Sam was luckier, he landed in the pool as planned. But the following year, he broke his arm in exactly the same way and I had to take him to the hospital on what was left of his bike."

Castiel shook his head with amusement and Dean’s smile grew to the memory of his little brother contemplating the drawings he had drawn on his cast.

The time slowed down a little more as Castiel now moved to the wide hand-shaped burn on his shoulder. Although the years faded, the handprint was still visible on its body, shining slightly with variations of light. Dean turned his head to contemplate it before returning to Cas’s face, surprising the same tender look in his features.

"This one…" Castiel gently whispered, tracing the contours of the brand with adoration.

Dean breathed in, filling his lungs with love and pride. He carefully grabbed Castiel’s fingers before joining their two hands, covering his mark with the warm skin of his angel. Just as delicately, he attracted the rest of Castiel’s body to his own until they were pressed against each other, Dean kissing those lips tenderly that he knew by heart. After a moment, he broke contact to whisper:

"The beginning of the rest of my life."

Castiel smiled for the first time in several minutes and kissed him back, gripping his shoulder with more force. And while the sensations were awakening in his body, Dean swore to hearing his scars shouting that he belonged to only one being. Castiel could have marked him hundreds of times if he wished, but one thing was certain: his _guardian angel_ was watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of my favorite moments to write. I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to let me know :).  
> Have a good day and see you tomorrow!


End file.
